


Who are you?

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Brainwashed Peggy, Cartson, Howard Stark might crop up later, JackDaniels brotp, No memory of Jack, Red Room Peggy, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartson. After a rendezvous gone wrong, Peggy is kidnapped. When she is found again, Jack is horrified to see that she has changed in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Is that the first phrase that you’ve learned?” Peggy asked as they continued walking down the street.

“Learned it on the plane over,” Jack replied with a nod. He peered over his shoulder. The soldier who had stopped them was now back at his post. “Looks like it worked.”

“Well, what did you say?”

“I am on my way to an urgent meeting.” Jack grinned. “And that’s not very far off, considering that we are on our way to the rendezvous point to meet up with the agent here.”

Peggy chuckled, shaking her head. Jack smiled to himself as they crossed the street, thinking about how lucky and happy he had been over the past six months.

            Getting promoted to chief of the SSR office in New York after Dooley’s death had been nice for the first few days. But then the guilt of accepting credit that didn’t belong to him started to eat away at him, especially since it was rightfully Peggy’s. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided to do the right thing. He called Washington to set the record straight, and to hopefully get Peggy promoted to her rightful place as chief of the SSR. While the boys in Washington did correct the placement of credit, they refused to make any action of recognizing her or even promoting her.

            It was then that Jack decided to take matters into his own hands. He managed to get Peggy promoted to co-chief with him, splitting the work. Things went well, until he got drunk off his ass one night with Peggy, Sousa, and a group of agents. That was the night that he spilled the beans to Peggy that he loved her. Next morning, he woke up on his couch with Peggy sleeping against it, as though she was guarding him. When she awoke, she let him know the feelings he had for her were mutual. From there, they slowly began to transition into a relationship.

            Their new situation as a couple was anything but a secret from the SSR. Sousa was probably the first one to know since he and Peggy were close friends. Everyone else found out naturally over time. It was hard not to see the connection between the two of them. She had made him become a better person, more open and understanding. He loved her for that, and for so much more. She was brave, strong, and amazing. There wasn’t anyone else quite like her.

“Well, let’s hope this goes well,” he sighed as he spotted the meeting point in the distance.

* * *

“Yes, I have seen them,” The soldier spoke in Russian into the phone. “Agent Peggy Carter and Agent Jack Thompson. He said they were on their way to an urgent meeting. They’ve fallen for the trap.”

“Excellent,” the man on the other end responded. “We will be have Agent Carter shortly.”

* * *

 

“I’m only asking for more funding from you,” their contact said, placing his fingertips against each other as he leaned forward. “The government here is tightening down. I need more money if you want me to get you information.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. They’d come all this way to get intel, not demands for money. Peggy was pursing her lips, glaring at the man across the table. He could tell that she was thinking their situation through. Finally, she leaned forward.

“If you’re trying to bully us, then I’ll have you know that we can easily let you go,” Peggy told him firmly. “There are other contacts we can met with to gain information, ones who are not general low-lives like yourself.”

Their contact’s lip curled with disgust. “No money, no information.”

“Then you can forget about it,” Peggy replied icily.

Jack watched the man sigh and reach down for his briefcase. “Will you at least let me show you something that might change your mind?”

“I doubt that,” Jack muttered, crossing his arms.

Something was beginning to feel very off about this meeting. The briefcase the man was now setting on the table was facing toward him, but the hinges on it looked odd. It was as though they were connected to something. As the snaps were flipped, Jack heard a hissing sound. White gas began to pour out of the hinges a second later.

“Get down!” he shouted as the white gas began to get thicker and thicker. Jack began to cough. His eyes were starting to water, and he fell to his knees. He could barely see Peggy, but he could make out her coughing. “Peggy!”

“Jack!”

            She started crawling toward her. Suddenly, a figure wearing a gas mask appeared out of the smoke and hands reached out and pulled her up. Jack watched as a cloth came over her face and she struggled for a few moments before going limp as he continued to cough. Then she and the person wearing the gas mask disappeared into the smoke again.

            Jack started to crawl in the direction that they’d disappeared in. Eventually, he caught sight of the handle of the door and opened it. Climbing to his feet, he found himself outside in the street again. Looking around wildly, he saw a group of men, one of whom had a gas mask on his head, loading a stretcher into an army truck. Between the men, Jack could see a hint of the dark burgundy of Peggy’s coat and broke out into a run towards the vehicle. “Hey!”

            Something heavy slammed into the back of his head, and Jack went sprawling forward. Everything suddenly started to go hazy, and he could feel himself losing consciousness. The engine of the army truck started up. Jack turned his head weakly.

“No,” he murmured as the world dissolved into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Chapter 1. Jack learns that Peggy is missing.

2

            Something warm was shining on his face. Jack blinked his eyes open, expecting to see the same old ceiling of his apartment. But he didn’t see the yellow-brown wallpaper stop at the edge of the ceiling. The walls were an off-white color, and there was a sterile smell in the air. His sheets were white and too stiff. He realized that he was in the hospital, but it looked like the one in New York. This made no sense, since he was in Russia with Peggy to find a contact…

Peggy. Jack bolted upright and tried to get out of the bed. He had to find out where she was.

“Whoa, easy,” a familiar voice said.  A hand rested on his shoulder and eased him back down. Jack looked over to see Sousa sitting in a chair beside his bed.

“How long have you been here?” he asked, caught off-guard by the other man’s presence.

“Only just got here,” Sousa admitted, shrugging. “Thanks for not making me have to wait a while. How are you doing, by the way?”

“Fine, just a little sore,” Jack mumbled. “Where’s Peggy? We got jumped at the contact point and someone got her. Did you find her? Is she okay?”

All the color drained out of Sousa’s face. “We got a call from the contact. He had been held up by the police, missed his train to Moscow.”

“So the man we met wasn’t even our man at all?” Jack sighed. “So who was he then?”

“No idea, but he arrived at the rendezvous point, and there was gas spewing out. Tear gas,” Sousa continued. “You were found unconscious at the scene, and the real guy got you out and to his safe house. From there, he called us up in New York, said he was going to take you back here. Apparently, you were out for the flight, and you’ve been out since then. Took a heck of a hit to the head I guess.”

 “The guy we were with opened his briefcase, and it sprayed out this gas. It was thick and white, and I lost sight of Peggy. I tried to get to her, but someone with a gas mask grabbed her and pulled her out of my sight. I’d bet it was the fake contact, probably had a gas mask in the case. I followed in the direction he disappeared, and managed to get out. When I did, I saw a bunch of men loading her into an army truck. Someone hit me in the back of the head, and the last thing I saw was the truck driving off. Next thing I know, I’m here.”

Jack blinked his eyes a few times, feeling a little woozy after talking so much. He looked at Sousa hopefully. “Did you find out what happened to Peggy?”

His friend pursed his lips and avoided Jack’s gaze. “No.”

“No?” Jack frowned. “What the hell you mean no?”

“We haven’t found her.” Sousa’s face was solemn. “Peggy’s missing.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief. “No, this is Peggy Carter we’re talking here. It can’t be true. She can’t be missing.”

“Well, we don’t know where she is. There’ve been no clues up to this point. The vehicle you just mentioned is the first thing we’ve been able to even get!”

            Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. He had to be tough, he couldn’t lose it right now. He was co-chief of the damn SSR and he hadn’t broken down since Japan. But right now, he could barely keep his composure. Peggy meant a lot to him, and he blamed himself for not getting to her in time. If only he’d gotten to her, if only he’d been able to stop the man from dragging her out of his sight. They should have just left the minute he tried to offer them a peek at the ‘information’.

It was all his fault.

* * *

 

“Such a pretty face.”

            Peggy scowled, strongly tempted to bite the hand that was stroking her cheek. She would have preferred to punch him, except her arms were held down in restraints. Her legs were as well, and there was also a strap across her chest and a disturbing contraption that held her head in place.  She was unable to do anything other than picture what she would do to her captors once she got free.

            Three days ago, she’d woken up in here. At least, Peggy thought it had been three days. They had been sedating her a lot, and it made her lose track of time. As far as she knew, Jack wasn’t here, which meant he had gotten away. That was the one consoling thought that she was holding onto desperately. Jack must have been able to escape, and was hopefully looking for her. As something poked into her arm and she blacked out again, she forced herself to focus on him.

            When she awoke, Peggy found herself in a chair. Metal braces clamped over her wrists and ankles, preventing her from moving anywhere. An oily-looking man in a white lab coat approached her, reaching up and lowering something above her.

“Wipe her,” ordered a cold voice with a heavy Russian accent. “We’ll need a fresh start for this one.”

Rough hands pushed her back against a padded headrest. The oily man gave her leering grin as he lowered something onto her head.

Then Peggy felt her head explode with horrific pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a few months for Jack and Peggy.

3

_“Jack!”_

_Jack ran down the dark alleyway in the direction of Peggy’s screams. It was dark, and he could barely see where exactly he was going. Twice he ran into some garbage cans, falling over the second time. With a groan, he pulled himself up._

_“Jack!”_

_“Peggy?” Jack yelled, scrambling to his feet. “Peggy, where are you?”_

_“Jack, please!”_

_The cry sounded closer to him this time. Jack started running toward it, squinting in the darkness for any sign of Peggy. Up ahead, he saw the yellow glow of a street lamp illuminating a portion of the street. Something was lying in the middle of the light, unmoving. As he approached it, Jack felt his steps falter. It was Peggy, pale-skinned and bloody with a cluster of bullet holes around her heart._

_“No,” Jack sank down beside her body. “Oh God, no.”_

            Jack awoke with a start. He wasn’t in an alleyway, just his apartment. There was no blood pooling on the ground, no dead Peggy. He could see where everything was. It had just been another nightmare

Except Peggy was still missing.

            Rubbing his eyes, Jack rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day ahead of him. His thoughts, however, remained on Peggy. It had been over two months since she’d been taken in Russia. In the first few weeks after her disappearance, everyone had been chipping in to help with the search. Even Howard Stark had given the SSR a large sum of money to help fund the hunt. But the trail had quickly gone cold, and people lost hope. Only himself, Sousa, and Stark were still searching for her now.

            With each passing day, Jack felt himself getting more and more worried. Every night, he found himself subjected to horrible dreams, all which ended with him losing Peggy. He would always hear her calling out his name, screaming for him. But every time, he was always too late, and she would be dead. Every time he failed to save her in his dreams, Jack felt it eating away at him on the inside.

            Pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders, Jack made his way over to his desk and pulled out one of the drawers. Reaching inside, he pulled out a black velvet box. Sitting down in the chair beside it, Jack flicked it open, gazing at the ring inside. He’d purchased it two days before he and Peggy had gone to Russia. The plan had been to propose to her a few weeks after the assignment in Russia. Unfortunately, that was now on hold until Peggy was found.

            Jack sighed and closed the box, putting it back in the desk drawer. If Peggy was here right now, she would tell him to keep going on with his life. Jack knew he would tell her the same thing in a heartbeat. But there was a piece of himself missing along with her. He felt incomplete, empty. The feeling had been there since he had woken up in that hospital bed and Sousa told him that Peggy was missing.

People were treating her like she was dead. They were already beginning to move past her. But he just couldn’t do the same.

“I know you’re out there, Peg,” Jack murmured softly, looking at the drawer. “I’ll find you and bring you home.”

* * *

 

“How is she progressing?”

            A dark haired man in a doctor’s coat turned and nodded at the other speaker.  As the new person took his place beside the other man, he turned his head to look through the gym door at the scene taking place inside A young woman with brown hair tied back from her face was sparring with one of the soldiers of the base. An older, severe woman was watching the brunette’s progress with a careful eye.

“Since she was wiped, there’s been incredible improvement,” the doctor said, watching the woman twist the soldier’s arm behind his back, eliciting a cry of pain from him. “Her previous SSR training has been very helpful to her training here. She’s mastered so much in so short a time.  Pity that the girl we send after Stark wasn’t her. Leviathan’s plans would have succeeded then.”

“Does she remember anything about her past life? Or him?”

The doctor shook his head. “We showed her a picture of him, the one we snapped of him when he was coming in to enter the meeting point. There was no recollection of him whatsoever.”

“So if he gets in the way of her mission, then she’ll have no problem killing him,” the other man said, a small, nasty smile creeping across his face. “Excellent, but the question is do we keep her after the mission is completed?”

A short gasp broke out from inside the gym, followed by a stomach-churning crunch. Both men looked back into the gym casually. The brunette stood over the dead body of the soldier she’d been fighting with. The older woman in the room gave her a small nod of approval.

“We release her from the brainwashing,” the doctor responded as their newest agent was led off by the older woman. “The SSR needs to be destroyed entirely. When she wakes up, she will see what she’s done and who she has killed, and that will be what will kill her in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo had to add a little angst-ish stuff with that ring.
> 
> Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months since Peggy's disappearance. Daniel has a talk with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I am evil brainwashing Peggy. It's not going to get better though, folks!
> 
> A JackDaniels brotp is strong in this chapter. At least, I hope it is.

4

“You are aware of your mission, Agent 19?”

She faced  the man who asked her the question and nodded, waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

“Relay your purpose to me.”

Nineteen nodded again. “Go to New York City. Destroy the SSR and eliminate all it’s agents. Return to this base once it is completed.”

“You’ve been trained well,” the man praised. “Hopefully, you will not fail us.”

“No,” Nineteen replied. “The SSR will be destroyed. I will succeed.”

“I’m sure you will.”

* * *

 

            A brown paper bag landed in front of him, the paper crinkling audibly on impact. Jack looked up from the paperwork on his desk that it had just obscured. Sousa stood by the doorway, leaning against his crutch. Jack prodded the bag with a pen. “What’s this?”

“Food,” Sousa replied, coming into the office fully. “I know you haven’t been eating lately. Found your sandwich with one bite out of it yesterday in the garbage.”

“Maybe it was just a crappy sandwich,” Jack muttered under his breath.

“And Angie told me she stopped by yesterday at the diner. She remembered that you barely touched your meal, but she had to make a second pot of coffee for you.”

“And your point is?”

Sousa sighed. “You’re working late, barely eating, and I’m betting that sleep’s not coming easy either. Keep this up, and you’re going to burn out. The SSR’s already down one chief. Don’t make it two.”

Sighing, Jack cracked the bag open. Inside was a plain bagel.

“I don’t know what your preference is, so I just went with that,” Sousa explained as he sat down. “Thought it might work best if I went with something simple.”

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled, taking a bite. It was nice and soft and fresh, a relief from the coffee that he’s been relying on too much lately.

            The two men fell silent. Sousa’s eyes flicked over to Peggy’s empty desk. Jack swallowed his mouthful of bagel, but he felt sick inside. It was now close to three months that the desk beside his had been unoccupied. A layer of dust had begun to collect over it. Part of him wanted to just go over and clean it off, but he could practically hear her scolding him over messing with her stuff. Peggy had always been particular about the way her desk was laid out. Sometimes, Jack felt like he could see her working diligently over there, but deep down, he knew she wasn’t really there.

“How are you holding up these days?”

“I’m not talking to you about my feelings, Sousa,” Jack snapped irritably, glaring at his friend.

Sousa didn’t flinch or anything. “Look, we’ll find her.”

Jack took another bite of the bagel, not saying anything to the man sitting across from him.

“Look, I understand that you’re angry. You’re not the only one who is though,” Sousa said, his voice getting a little harsher. “I know that you and Peggy were something, but you need to snap out of this. What do you think she would say if she saw you right now?”

“Don’t do this to me,” Jack gritted his teeth together. “Don’t you dare use her like that.”

“What would she say though?”

            Sousa’s pressing of the question was breaking through to him. Jack could hear Peggy in the back of his head. She would be furious if she saw him moping about like this. Sousa was right. He was being pathetic, and he needed to snap out of it.

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I’ve been an ass.”

Sousa opened his mouth, probably to shoot off a wisecrack. However, the ringing of a telephone outside cut him off.

“Sounds like mine,” he muttered, getting out of the chair and going outside to get it.

            Jack nodded, and continued to pick at the bagel while studying the files in front of him. Outside of his office, he could hear Sousa speaking on the phone. His voice started out as calm and relaxed, but slowly began to grow more and more excited. Jack listened as Sousa thanked the person on the other end, followed by the phone getting set down and the sound of footsteps and a metal crutch approaching his office.

“Who was on the other end?” he asked, curious to know what had got his friend so excited.

“Agent Malone. He’s down at the police station right now,” Sousa said , a smile breaking out across his face. “They think they’ve found Peggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo they might have found her! But is it the Peggy they know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Peggy reunite! But will it go as expected....

5

“What?! They found her? Where has she-”

            Thompson’s question was cut off by him hissing sharply as he banged his knee against his desk while rising to his feet. Daniel grimaced sympathetically. Even though it was something very minor, it still might hurt for a while, and the guy had enough on his plate with Peggy’s disappearance. Hopefully the call that had just come in would set everything right. That was the nicest possibility that Daniel could think of, although it might have been overly positive thinking. Peggy was tough, but there was the chance that she might need to take off a day or two to get back into the stride of things.

“Calm down and I’ll tell you,” he said while Thompson started to put on his jacket that was hanging from the back of his chair. “She’s being brought in by Malone and another agent. They’re on their way right now.”

“Why are they the ones bringing her in? What about me?” Thompson sounded angry and hurt, feelings that Daniel couldn’t blame him for having. Had he been in Thompson’s shoes, he would be having the same reaction.

“Malone said that he got called down to pick up some arrest records for the Spencer investigation. He’s trying to narrow down the list of who for sure is-”

“Yeah, I know what he’s doing with them,” Thompson interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. “But what about Peggy?”

“I’m getting there,” sighed Daniel. God, he was impatient. “When Malone got down there, he saw someone in the holding cells, thought she looked familiar. Went closer to get a look and saw it was Peggy. She looked, and I’m quoting Malone here, ‘like she had been living in the streets’. He tried talking to her, but she didn’t respond to him. The officer on duty said she hadn’t said a word since they’d picked her up down at the docks. She’d been found stowed away on a passenger ship that had arrived in last night from France. It took half a dozen officers to subdue her apparently. The guy on duty told Malone she had no identification on her until he showed up. They went through the paperwork to get her out, and they’re coming in soon.”

“I have to see her.”

Thompson tried to leave, but Daniel maneuvered in front of him to block the way out. He still needed to fill in Jack on the other details that Malone had told him, even if it would make Thompson more impatient.

“They’re putting her in interrogation,” Daniel continued, watching as Thompson’s features grew irritated. “Before you get mad, it’s because we need to know what’s happened to her. We don’t know what she has been through, and if whoever took her is someone we need to watch out for. Peggy could have been tortured or experimented on or something. We have to find out what’s been going on since she was taken.”

Thompson nodded. “I still want to see her first though.”

            Daniel had already thought of that option. Peggy was close to Thompson, seeing as they were a couple and all. She might have a better chance of opening up to him in that case. It could potentially speed up the process of getting Peggy back into her normal life too. At least, normal for the SSR.

“Okay,” he agreed. “But go easy. We don’t know what’s happened in the past few months.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll be there for her,” the other man called out as he hurried out of the office, leaving Daniel all by himself.

* * *

 

“You can go in and see her now, Chief.”

Jack glanced up at Agent Malone, who was exiting the interrogation room. Straightening up, he brushed past the agent, muttering a low thanks to him as he passed by. This was it. He was finally going to see Peggy again.

            As he entered the room, Jack felt all the air leave his lungs at the sight of Peggy. She looked worse for wear. Her usual tidy brown curls were tangled and snarled. The blouse she wore was stained by streaks of dirt, the collar had a long tear in it, and he had a feeling that her skirt might be in a similar state. There were various cuts and scratches on her arms, some with dried blood. Bruises and new scars were also present. Peggy wasn’t even looking at him, just at the table. Jack wondered if she even knew he had entered the room.

“Peggy,” he whispered, finally finding his voice. “You’re alive.”

She didn’t respond, let alone acknowledge him. Jack pulled a chair out and sat down slowly.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop them in Russia,” he apologized. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I was afraid that I had lost you for good. I tried not to think about it, but there were days when I thought you might be…dead.”

Still no response from Peggy. He was beginning to get worried about her.

“Peggy, please look at me,” Jack pleaded. “I don’t know what’s happened to you, but you’re safe now, okay? We’ll get to the bottom of whatever happened, I swear. Just, can you look at me? So I know that you know I’m here? Please?”

            Finally, Peggy started to lift her head, exposing her face to Jack. Aside from a streak of dirt above her left eyebrow, she seemed fine. However, the way she looked at him was cold and calculating and uncomfortably unfamiliar. It was like she had never seen him before.

“Who are you?” she asked in a scratchy, demanding voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha I'm evil, aren't I? (LOL, I know I'm not)
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to see what Peggy remembers, only to discover something horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I know it's been a while-too long really- but I just hit a rut on this story. Also, my faith in Cartson was shaken a lot this season, and I've found myself questioning why I started shipping it. And I did gain two new OTPs in the form of Whouffaldi and Captain Canary that have sucked me in completely. So yeah, that's my excuse.
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter

6

Jack's mouth felt dry as he stared at Peggy. He'd been hoping that things would be in the best possible scenario, that Peggy would be okay. In that scenario, she was safe and unharmed. The two of them would work together to find out what happened to her after they were separated. Once things were smooth again, they could rebuild their relationship, and he would propose to her.

Unfortunately, this situation, or any for that matter, hadn't considered the possibility that she wouldn't remember him. She had no idea who he was, and it hurt. As much as he was concerned about how she had been treated by her captors in the past months, the fact that Peggy had no idea who he was caused the most pain for him. Jack wondered if she'd been tortured, maybe to the point that she forgot about him completely. Now he wanted to know how much she remembered about anything. Did she know Sousa? Stark? Captain Rogers? God, if she still thought he was alive….

"No, Peggy…" Jack pleaded, trying to remain calm.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she tilted her head and looked puzzled. "Who's Peggy?"

"You. It's your name," Jack told her, feeling his heart break. She didn't even know her own name. "C'mon, you remember who you are, don't you?"

Peggy straightened up.

"I'm one of the twenty-eight ballerinas in the Bolshoi," she recited, as though someone had drilled her to say. "Training is hard, but I make the Soviet Union proud."

"No, you're not Russian!" Jack yelled. "You're British, you're not a ballerina. Peggy, you _hate_ ballet!"

"No, I don't hate it. I'm training in it," she replied simply. There was something about her answer that felt familiar to him, as though he'd heard someone say something in that tone before. It was too innocent, too sweet for Peggy. "One of the other girls came here before me to study dance, and the manager decided that it was my turn to come to America now. Do you know the girl who came here? Her name's Ida, she's absolutely wonderful."

It suddenly clicked in Jack's brain why her tone was so familiar. He'd heard it when he and Sousa found the woman who called herself Dottie Underwood standing over Peggy's unconscious body at the Griffith. The woman used the same tone when she said that Peggy had fainted, even though she had been responsible for getting the upper hand on Peggy. When they had investigated Dottie after the Leviathan disaster, they found she had used multiple aliases, including one where her name was Ida.

"Dottie? Don't you remember what she did? C'mon, Carter, you have to snap out of it!"

"Carter?" Peggy shook her head, confused. "Who's Carter? And who's Peggy?"

Jack wanted to scream. Leviathan had to be back and behind this. They'd taken the memories of the woman he loved, and it infuriated him. She had no idea who he was, let alone who she was. It was ripping him apart inside. Whatever those bastards had done to her, he was going to find a way to make them pay.

"You are," he told her gently. "Your name is Peggy Carter. You work for the SSR."

"The SSR?" Something flashed in her eyes. Jack prayed it was recognition.

"Strategic Scientific Reserve," Jack explained. "You're co-chief with me. We're…partners."

He decided to avoid using the word together. Peggy didn't remember herself, let alone their relationship. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that yet.

"We're partners?" Peggy smiled. She appeared cheerful, but something felt off. "What's your name?"

"Jack. Jack Thompson."

"Jack Thompson," repeated Peggy, cocking her head to the side.

A warm feeling filled Jack as she said his name.

"Jack Thompson, co-chief of the SSR."

Peggy's smile suddenly was too sweet. Jack moved back in his chair slightly, alarm bells going off inside of his head. Then, without warning, she lunged across the table, tackling him out of his chair. Jack managed to roll away from her when they hit the floor. When he looked up at Peggy, there was a frightening, deadly determination in her eyes. She reached into the waistband of her skirt and produced a switchblade. Jack moved his hand to pull out his gun, but met empty air. He'd left it upstairs in his office, not counting on needing it with Peggy.

"Peggy, what are you doing?"

Her response was to slam him up against the glass that hid a room no one would be on the other side of. She had her hands on his throat, keeping a growing pressure on it.

Jack started seeing spots. "Peggy…please."

The door swung open and both looked toward it. Jack felt the pressure lift on his throat with Peggy's attention slightly diverted. Three agents came in and pulled her off of him, while a fourth jammed a syringe into her shoulder. Two long seconds ticked by before Peggy slumped into unconsciousness. Jack was still gasping for air as he looked up at the doorway to see Sousa standing in it.

"Get her to medical," Sousa ordered, maneuvering over to Jack. "You okay?"

"She tried to kill me," Jack murmured in disbelief. He could still feel her fingers around his neck.

"Glad I decided to sit on the other side of the glass then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Another chapter in this twisted tale.
> 
> Please read and review. I'm sorry this took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that?
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
